


Hurt.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Jared get taken, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Hurt!Cas, M/M, One Shot, Prompt:Hurt, Soft Dean Winchester, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas gets taken on a mission with an amateur hunter. Cue in a worried, protective, and sad boyfriend, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 52





	Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy this story! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, love you all!

Dean threw himself into the driver’s side of the impala, his hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He clenched his jaw, his eyes slipping shut, taking in the air, in out, slowly. He needed to calm himself down, it wouldn’t do Sam and good if he was angry.

Well, he had good reason to be.

Cas, his beautiful, bright, smart, boyfriend, Cas, was missing. _Missing._ He didn’t know how, and he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why someone would take his boyfriend. Hell, Cas was an angel for fucks sake. But, Cas was too trusting, too kind to everyone. All Cas wanted to do was love.

He loved Dean, so much, Dean sometimes had a hard time keeping up with him.

Sam slipped into the passenger side gently, his hands folding neatly onto his lap. Dean looked over at him, his gaze hard, an eyebrow cocked.

“Alright, so, we find him. Where do you suggest we fucking start, Einstein.” Dean said, more than asked, and Sam looked over at him, swallowing a little, his eyes faltering to the dashboard.

“The last place I know he was, was in the abandoned factory off of fourth street… with uh, with Jared.”

Dean heard the leather of the wheel crack under his grip, his jaw locking in a clench. He looked over at Sam, his eyebrows skyrocketing to his hairline.

“Jared? _Jared?!_ ” He said, raising his voice. Sam swallowed again, looking straight forward, staring out of the windshield.

“You sent him off with fucking _Jared_? You are so fucking lucky I don’t have your balls right now.” Dean said, his voice hard, firm.

Sam nodded a bit, looking out the window, his hands anxiously twining together. Dean took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“I’m sorry for getting so angry… it’s just. It’s Cas man. My boyfriend, you know…” Dean said. He cleared his throat, the tears welling up in his eyes, his hands starting to shake against the wheel.

“I know, Dean. And I’m sorry. We’ll get him back, though, we will. I can promise you that.” Sam said.

Dean nodded, grabbing the key from the cupholder, and turning it into the ignition.

They needed to find him, and they needed to find him now.

\------------------------------

It was two days, two days before they found Cas and Jared.

Two days of Dean not sleeping, two days of Dean barely eating, or drinking. Two days of him constantly checking his phone, his laptop, for any sign of life from Cas.

And it came, his prayers had been answered. Cas and Jared were found in two towns over, both bleeding, but they were safe.

Dean swore on his life he had never moved faster out of bed, had never gotten dressed so quick. Dean threw on the first flannel and the first pair of pants he could find, slipping on his boots, not caring whether they were tied or not. He went over to Sam’s door, banging on the wood, yelling that they needed to go.

Sam was out of his room in about five minutes, both Dean and him throwing themselves into the impala, Dean turning the key into the ignition.

Dean didn’t know how many traffic laws he broke, didn’t even know how fast he was going. All he remembers is getting to the building, throwing himself out of the impala, not even bothering to shut the door, or even turn it off. He yanked the door off, so hard, it almost came off its hinges, making his way quickly down the steps. The sound of gasping echoed throughout the room, Dean quickening his pace. He drew his gun from his jeans, cocking it slowly and gently, reaching the bottom step. He slowly, steadily, made his way to the source of the sound, seeing Cas chained up, hands bound above his head, shirt ripped open, a blade dragging across his skin.

He heard Cas gasp again, the man inflicting the damage pushing the blade scarily close to his throat.

“Wonder what your boytoy would think if he found you like this. Wonder what he would say…” The man sounded familiar, sounded like someone they knew, but Dean couldn’t be sure.

All he knew was that he needed to take the shot, take it quick, and get Cas the hell out of there.

He clicked the safety off of his gun, the sound echoing slightly. Dean looked up quickly, his eyes meeting Cas’s bright blue ones, Cas letting his shoulders fall slightly.

He knew Dean would keep him safe now, knew he wouldn’t be subjected to anymore hurt than he had.

Dean raised his arms, the shot clear, taking a breath to steady himself, and pulled the trigger.

The man crumbled to the ground, his body going limp. Dean clicked the safety back onto his gun, setting it on the table. He quickly made his way over to Cas, undoing the bindings on his wrists. Cas made a sound close to a whine, arms draping around Dean’s neck, wrists overlapping one another.

“Okay, okay baby, I’ve got you… it’s okay, I’ve got you…” Dean whispered. Cas just nodded a little, legs wobbly, grasp weak. Dean looked over at the stairs, Sam descending, making his way over to Jared.

Dean decided that Sam could take care of Jared, and he could finally focus on his boyfriend, get him to the car, and get them home.

He wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist, taking Cas’s arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. He walked them up the stairs carefully, to the car, and sat in the back with Cas. He didn’t want to leave him, not now, not after they finally found their way back to one another. He held Cas close against his chest, Cas shaking a little from the exertion his body endured. He felt cold too, which, that wasn’t something Dean was used to. He maneuvered himself to get his jacket off, wrapping it around Cas’s frame. Cas curled in closer with the jacket, Dean pulling him closer to him. He rested his cheek atop Cas’s head, dropping a gentle kiss to the crown of it.

“Hey, sweetheart,” He started, whispering softly, as to not wake Cas. “Really scared me, y’know…”.

Cas stirred a little, getting more comfortable against Dean’s chest, Dean holding him a bit closer, a bit tighter.

“So glad I have you back… I’m so sorry for letting you go on this trip, for letting you go with someone as immature as Jared… I’m so, so sorry, baby… please. I just need you to be okay. That’s all. Get that angel healing mojo, put it right to work…” Dean pleaded softly, his eyes welling with tears for what seemed to be the third time tonight.

Dean sniffed softly, looking over out the window, seeing Sam and Jared walking to the impala, Jared in just as rough of shape as Cas was. Sam nodded to Dean minutely, getting into the drivers seat, Jared taking passenger.

Dean watched over Cas as they drove to the hospital, watched as his angel slept, watched his eyes twitch here and there, the way his fingers twitched, as if he was trying to grab something.

“They, uh… well. They took something from him, in there…” Jared started, and Dean whipped his head up, eyes firm and hard on Jared.

“What.” Dean stated, more than asked.

“His, uh, grace? Something like that? That’s why he’s not healing apparently. I tried to fight them off but they were a lot stronger than me, and him, combined.” Jared said.

Dean felt his heart fall down into his ass.

Cas, Cas was human. Cas was human, a human who needed food, needed sleep, would feel more and more emotions.   
Cas was human.

Dean bit his lip out of frustration, one hand coming to cover his mouth, silence the gasps that wanted to come out.

They had taken the one thing from his boyfriend that made Cas… Cas. They had taken the one, big, huge part of his identity. Ripped it out more like.

Dean carefully moved so Cas was laying with his back to Dean’s chest, body still slack. Dean moved his shirt down slightly, seeing the cut in Cas’s chest, a small enough mark that would easily let his grace slip through.

He cursed softly, moving the shirt back to cover up the mark, knowing it would just upset Cas if he knew Dean had snooped.

Sam pulled up outside of the hospital, quickly helping Jared out of the passenger side, taking him by his torso and walking him through. Dean got out of the backseat carefully, slipping Cas out, carrying him in a bridal style position. He pushed the door open with his foot, his hoarse voice calling out for help, calling out for someone, anyone, to take care of Cas like he couldn’t.

A nurse and a doctor, both about middle-aged, pulled Cas out of Dean’s arm, laying him down on a gurney, rolling him to a room in the OR. Dean watched, his hands coming up to his hair and pulling, as Cas was taken into the doors, disappearing behind them.

He wanted his baby to be okay.

\------------------------------------

It was three hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-three seconds when the doctors came back out, explained that Cas would be fine, and that he would be able to leave tomorrow morning, as they wanted to keep him overnight for observation.

Dean was taken back to his room, Cas’s eyes wide and looking around the room, landing on Dean’s figure in the doorway. Both of their smiles widened on their face, their eyes meeting and locking in together.

Dean made the first move, urging his legs to walk. He made his way to the side of the hospital bed, taking Cas’s hands in his.

“De…” Cas said, or, tried to say, but his voice was raspy and hoarse from disuse. He cleared it, albeit hurt, and tried again. “Dean…”.

Dean smiled softly, shaking his head a little, one hand coming up and cupping the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently. Cas leaned his head into Dean’s palm, his eyes welling with tears.

Dean watched as Cas’s free hand came to the hospital gown, pulling it down on his chest a little bit, showing Dean the cut. Dean’s eyes fell to it, seeing that it had started to scar over already.

“Oh, baby… It’s gonna be okay.. we’ll… we’ll get it back, no worries.” Dean said, leaning their heads together, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Cas’s eyes dropped shut, his hand gripping tightly to Dean’s in his. Dean slowly moved his way up to the bed, laying down carefully, pulling Cas close to his chest.

“We’ll get you all better… it’ll take time, though, Cas. It’s going to take time, it won’t happen immediately.” Dean said, and Cas nodded against him, his hand coming up to play with the amulet around Dean’s neck. Dean watched as Cas’s fingers twisted and turned the amulet, ran his fingertip down the material.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean said. He needed to say it, again and again, making sure that Castiel understood him, really, really understood him.

Castiel wrote out the three words on Dean’s chest, and Dean smiled, leaning down, pressing a kiss to Cas’s lips, murmuring the words again.

Cas might’ve been hurt, yes, but now, now he was going to heal.

All with the love and care of Dean Michael Winchester.


End file.
